1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray and electronic parts supplying apparatus, and particularly to a tray and electronic parts supplying apparatus having a tray feeder which feeds a tray containing electronic parts therein, and an electronic parts feeder which transfers and feeds electronic parts contained in the tray.
2. Related Art Statement
This kind of tray and electronic parts supplying apparatus has been often used together with a chip mounter which mounts electronic parts such as semiconductor integrated circuit devices onto a circuit board etc.
In that case, the tray feeder for feeding trays is installed facing the front or the rear of the chip mounter, or being arranged on the side of and away from the board feeding line for the chip mounter.
In general, electronic parts in a tray fed by the tray feeder are transferred and fed from the tray to a mounting position of the mounter and then mounted onto a circuit board.
However, according to the prior art, both the tray feeder and the electronic parts feeder occupy the area for supplying electronic parts for the chip mounter, and hence, the space for installing other supplying devices is narrowed.
As a result, even if, for example, it is intended to install an increased number of tray feeders, there has been a disadvantage that the potential electronic parts supplying capability for the chip mounter is not fully effected because of space problem.